


Positive (-ly pregnant?)

by draeisbae



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver tests positive, he and Connor find out that doesn't quite mean what they think it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive (-ly pregnant?)

“Come on Ollie. Look I know you’re upset, but it’s been 3 weeks. You need to go back to work and we have to start looking for doctors, so you can start treatment.“ Connor had been attempting to get his boyfriend out of bed for the past 12 minutes with no luck. Ever since Oliver told him the news of his positive results, he’d been more upset than ever, barely saying a word or eating.

“What’s the point? It’s just going to slow down the process. I don’t have money to spend on treatment for the rest of my life..however long that is.”

Connor sighed, opening his mouth to argue again when the phone rang. Oliver rolled away from the man so he went out to the living room and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Yes, is this Mr. Oliver Hampton.”

“No, this is his boyfriend. Who is this?”

“Ah yes, Mr. Walsh. This is the nurse that was in charge of testing you and Mr. Hampton down at the health clinic.”

Connor furrowed his brow. Why would this lady have a reason to call anymore. “Can I ask why you’re calling?”

“Mr. Walsh, it appears that there was a..misinterpretation of your boyfriend’s results.”

“A misinterpretation? What do you mean a misinterpretation? What are you talking about?”

“Mr. Walsh, it’s best if you and Mr. Hampton come into the clinic. An explanation of the incident and the correct results would be best given in person.”

“Umm, okay. When do you want us to come in?”

“Tomorrow morning, 10 o’clock? Is that alright with you?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.”

“Perfect. Have a good night Mr. Walsh.”

“Yeah, uh, you too.” Connor hung up the phone as stood there for a moment, brow still furrowed. _Misinterpretation? What could’ve been misinterpreted? Did Ollie not understand what the nurse was talking about? No, that can’t be it. She has no idea of knowing how he is._

Connor shook his head and walked back into the bedroom. This time Oliver was sitting up against the headboard, watching Connor as he sat on the bed.

“Who was that?”

“Uh, it was the uh, the nurse. From the clinic.”

It was Oliver’s turn to furrow his brow. “The nurse? Why would she be calling?”

Connor laid down next to Oliver and laid his head on the man’s chest, surprised when he wasn’t pushed away. It was the first time since they’d been tested that Ollie had allowed any sort of intimacy. “She said there was some kind of error with the results. Yours, I mean. She wants us to go in tomorrow to talk about it and give you the real results.”

“Error with my results? Am I still dying of something?” Oliver attempted to joke.

Connor sighed. How could Ollie be so blasé about the situation? “Don’t say that. Don’t talk about it like it’s nothing.”

Oliver ran his fingers through Connor’s hair as he prepared to reply. “If I talk about it like it’s nothing, I can pretend like it is nothing. Like it isn’t happening. Like I don’t have a stop watch running through my veins.”

Connor was furious at this point. How could Oliver speak so carelessly? Act like everything was fine, like he was the only one that had anything to lose. “Stop. Don’t talk like that. Like it’s no big deal that you’re sick. Like you’re the only one going through this. I just got you back, it’s not nothing that I might lose you again. You know what it feels like to know you might die sooner than you thought, but you don’t know how I feel.”

Oliver froze, shocked by Connor’s words. He honestly didn’t realize that Connor was so affected by the situation, and he cursed himself for being so stupid. “I-I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve been selfish. You’ve been trying to take care of me and I’ve been ungrateful.” He leaned down and kissed Connor’s head. “I forgot that I’m not the only one going through this.

Connor kissed his boyfriends chest softly through his chest and laid his head back down again. “It’s okay, I understand. But all I want is to be here for you Ollie, and for you to take this a little more seriously, starting with finding you a doctor. Now can we have dinner and watch a movie? I just want a quiet night before we go see the nurse tomorrow.”

Oliver stilled at the mention of the nurse. “Do we have to?” he mumbled. “What if it’s more serious than we thought?”

Connor walked away from the doorway where he’d moved to and leaned over Oliver. “Hey, whatever it is, we’re in this together okay? You and me.”

“Okay.” Oliver leaned up and kissed his boyfriend before getting out of bed and heading toward the kitchen.

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oliver, come on! We’re going to be late! The clinic is 30 minutes away and it’s already 9:20!”

The men had just finished breakfast and were getting ready to head down to the clinic. Well, Oliver was getting ready. Connor was trying his best to be a patient boyfriend, but he was dying to know what the nurse had to say.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“Not if you don’t hurry up!”

A snort came from the direction of the bedroom. As if Connor could hold out.

“Will you stop complaining? We’ll get there, I just need to tie my shoes mom!”

Connor rolled his eyes as he stood at the door tapping his foot impatiently, checking his watch for the fifth time in 10 minutes.

Finally Oliver was ready to go and the couple was out the door and in the car, on the way to the clinic.

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“This is bad, Connor. This is so bad.” Oliver had checked in at the front desk of the clinic, and they were now waiting for the 13 minutes to pass by before it was 10 o’clock and they were called in to speak with the nurse.

“Ollie, will you calm down?! We don’t even know what she’s going to say. Can you just sit down please? You’re making be dizzy with all your pacing back and forth.

“Oh god, what if it’s not HIV? What if it’s something worse, like cancer or something? Oh my god I’m gonna die.” Oliver turned to his boyfriend and mustered all the seriousness he could when he spoke. “Connor, if I die, you have to give all of my equipment to Mark from the IT department.”

Connor rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of their sockets. “You’re not gonna die Ollie. You have no idea what’s wrong with you, so sit down and shut your mouth for the next four minutes!”

Oliver stopped his pacing and sat down with a pout.

Just as Connor said, no more than four minutes later, the nurse that had tested them came out and called their names. The three of them stepped into an office where another, older man awaited.

Oliver frowned at the unexpected guest. “What is this?”

“Mr. Hampton, won’t you have a seat?” The nurse gestured to two chairs and the couple sat down.

“Mr. Walsh, it appears that your urine sample was incorrectly tested, and therefore the wrong conclusion was given?”

“Why was it tested wrong?”

“Here at our clinic, we split every sample into two separate samples in order to double check results before they are given. However, sometimes we only find it necessary to conduct one test, because few things can be mistaken for sexually transmitted diseases.”

Oliver turned to Connor with a frown, before responding to the nurse. “Then what was mistaken for HI-for what I have?”

“According to my knowledge, one of our interns was left unsupervised by a lab technician for a few minutes while conducting the test on your urine sample. They accidentally used a tool that had traces of an HIV positive sample, which then made contact with your urine sample. When the intern confessed her error, we conducted a second test on your urine sample, to see whether the positive came from the tool, or you were actually positive.”

Oliver leaned forward in his chair, palms sweaty from the anticipation. “Well, what did you find?!”

“Mr. Hampton, you are not in fact, HIV positive.”

Connor broke out in a smile and reached over to grab Oliver’s hand, getting the man’s attention.

“However-”

Oh god. If it wasn’t HIV, what was it?

“-you did test positive for something else.” The nurse finally acknowledged the other man in the room. “This is Dr. Kingston. He’s the lead OB/GYN at the local hospital.”

Connor’s smile dropped into a frown. “Why is an obstetrician here?”

“Well Mr. Walsh, it appears that your boyfriend is two weeks pregnant.”

Oliver choked on his spit. What?! How could he be pregnant? The last person he’d been with in the past two months was Connor, despite the ‘guy with the biceps’ staying at his place, and they had definitely used protection, or else Connor would have tested positive too because Oliver had tested positive..Except he hadn’t. Because he didn’t have HIV, he had a freakin’ baby!

The nurse smiled slyly, clearly enjoying their distress.”Congratulations gentlemen, you’re going to be fathers.”

“Mr. Hampton,” Dr. Kingston finally spoke, “it’s important that you begin seeing a doctor soon, and start taking necessary vitamins. It’s still early, but the first trimester is the most crucial part of any pregnancy.“

Oliver shut out the voices, still reeling from the news. Oh god, being pregnant might actually be worse than having HIV. Connor dealt with that, but there was surely no way he’d stick around to raise a kid. He’d clearly been persistent in trying to win Oliver back, but now he would probably run for the hills. And god, what was that _sound_? Oh, it was his ears ringing.

“Ollie, Ollie!” Oliver snapped out of it when he felt someone frantically shaking his shoulder. He looked up and saw Connor looking at him worriedly. “I think we need to go home.”

Oh god, he probably wanted to go home and get his things. Well, at least he’d dump him in private. Oliver turned to the other two people in the room with them and smiled politely, before getting up and walking out of the office.

Once they were in the car and driving home, the silence was deafening. His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t stop looking over at Connor, trying to gauge the look on his face, but he found nothing.

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as they stepped into Oliver’s apartment, Connor flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back if it, while Oliver sat clear on the other end of it.

“Why don’t I feel you next to me?”

“Shouldn’t you be like, packing right now?”

Connor frowned and lifted his head. “Packing? For what, where are we going?”

“I’m staying here, but I imagine you won’t be.”

“What does that mean? Do you..do you not want me here?”

“You don’t have to act like you want to stay Connor, what the nurse said changes nothing.”

Connor furrowed his brows as he scooted closer to Oliver. “What are you talking about Ollie? This changes _everything_! We’re going to be _parents_!”

“Don’t say it like you’re actually happy! We both know that you had to use all your willpower not to run out of here when I told you I was positive! You actually expect me to believe you’re going to stick around for the next 18 years to raise a _baby_ with me?!”

Now Connor was just purely angry. He knew he hadn’t exactly been a model citizen since they’d met, but how could Oliver just assume that he’d abandon him at a time like this? “Yes, I do expect you to believe that because it’s true!”

Oliver huffed slightly, clearly not believing a word he’d just said. 

Connor moved to kneel down in front of him, taking Oliver’s hands in his. “Hey, look at me,” Oliver looked up. “Look, I know that I messed up when I hooked up with that guy. But I didn’t just pester you for a month because you’re good in bed, which you are by the way. I mean you are gr-sorry, not the point. The point is, that I came back and pestered you because I realized how much you mean to me, and how important you are. I’m not gonna lie, it was a little _jarring_ when you told me you were positive, but I meant it when I said that we would get through it together. And we’ll get through this together too, okay?”

By this point, there were tears shining in both of their eyes. “How can you say that? We’ve only known each other a few months. Are we really ready to raise a baby together?”

“Hell no,” Connor replied bluntly. “We don’t even know if we’re ready to be in a long term relationship. But even if we aren’t, we’re happy right now. Don’t you at least want to try? We might raise the baby for 6 months and realize that we can’t stand each other if we’re not having sex, but what if we raise the baby for 6 months and realize that we want nothing more than each other?”

Oliver smiled shyly. “That does sound nice.”

Connor returned the smiled and adjusted his boyfriend so they were laying back to chest on the couch. “Let’s take a nap, we deserve it.“ He wrapped his arms around Ollie and closed his eyes.

“Connor?”

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t mean it when you said we wouldn’t be having sex after the baby right? You’ll make time for me?” Oliver felt a smile against his neck.

“Of course Ollie. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here of the many I've posted on tumblr. Go check out a few at draeisbae.tumblr.com and let me know if you want to see more on here! Feel free to comment requests!
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
